Shin Ekoda
Shin Ekoda '(江古田 新 ''Ekoda Shin), nicknamed '''Eco, was a 38-year-old Sushi Chef and owner of the shop Eco Sushi in the 21st Century. He was the master of Regla throughout The 12th Century and much of The 21st Century before his death. He was the husband of Yuu Ekoda and the father of Shinsaku Ekoda, Saishinsaku Ekoda, and a currently unborn baby. Ekoda was a Heian monk in the 12th Century called Ekobo, who was later killed by Vice. Over the course of the series, Eco died twice in battle, but Roger Dunstan brought him back to life after the One Hundred Machine Funeral.Karakuridoji Ultimo manga; Chapter 51 Appearance A rather large and obese man, Eco has short, black hair and a full grown beard, which covers mostly his entire face. He has dark, squinty eyes, making them appeared close, only seen open when he is serious, and always wearing a smile on his face. Eco is rather hairy, having noticeable hair on his chest, arms and legs. He wears an outfit common for people who work at a sushi restaurant and wears wooden geta on his feet. In The 12th Century, he wore a monk robe with large prayer beads on his neck and had a staff with him, which Regla appears to have carried for him. Personality He had a laid-back attitude until there are extreme circumstances, in which he becomes very serious and shown to be very wise. A lively and kind person, Eco doesn't hesitate to help people, like Murayama Musashi. He is also warm and comforting, and may play jokes on people, such as Yamato at times, which often causes the latter to punch and yell at him. As Eco was monk in his past life, he displays a very philosophic worldview about good and evil, knowing that it isn't easy to explain or define. He stresses that people should try to understand and forgive each other rather than brew hatred as negative emotions won't bring happiness to anyone. Eco is very empathetic and even felt sorry for the purely evil Vice as Eco notes that Vice for having nothing in his heart except to destroy. Although a peaceful person, Eco does not hesitant to fight if was to protect his family and friends. As the monk Ekobo, he kept several scriptures which continued into present day, with Eco collecting and reading all the volumes of Weekly Shonen Jump magazines. Out of all the dôji masters, Eco is the only one that understands the true purpose of the One Hundred Machine Funeral, which Makoto Sayama (Roger Dunstan's daughter and his successor to Regla) also pointed out. He often tries to pass his ideals down to his allies and enemies in hope they learn to understand each other. Due to his enlightening nature and wisdom, Eco acted as the leader of the The Good Dôji Club and guides Yamato until his death. Relationships Yamato Agari Eco has great faith in Yamato and even acts as a mentor toward him, being one of the few people that has patience with him. He known Yamato for a long time, since he was a monk in the 12th Century, and when he met him in the 21st century, he acted very friendly. Eco sometimes plays tricks or jokes on Yamato, which usually end up being punch by the latter, but its only to test him or get his spirits back up. He is the only one in The Good Dôji Club that unconditionally believes that Yamato can save the world, and doesn't criticizes him as harshly as the others for his recklessness or the fact he was a bandit in the past. Eco simply just lectures him about his mistakes and give him advice so he can try fixing the problem. Quotes The 12th Century *(To Yamato's bandits, after Ultimo killed Lady Gekko) "Then what is the difference between him and you guys? You have killed many for your own brand of justice. But nobles have friends and family and even babies. Why is it all right to kill an enemy, but not a comrade? See? Knowing what is good and what is evil is not easy. What is certain, the dead cannot return. So how should those left behind behave? I believe we should forgive rather than condemn." The 21th Century *(To Yamato) "This is my third option...Before the One Hundred Machine Funeral tomorrow...go meet all dôji and their masters, both good and evil. Fight them or befriend them, I don't care. Just get to know them." *(To Vice) "You were born to be pure evil and repeat destruction and carnage. The only emotion you know is evil, and evil alone can never satisfy your heart. I can't help...but feel sorry for you." Trivia *Eco has died the same way in both The 12th Century and The 21st Century, being fatally stabbed in the abdomen by Vice. References Category:Characters Category:Male